Safety Monitor
"Safety Monitor" is the second half of the third episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Maurecia and Myron both want to be safety monitor, but Maurecia is too careful and Myron is too reckless. Plot The episode begins with Myron marching down the hall and whistling, wearing a sash. He tells Stephen to have no fear, because the safety monitor is here, before pushing him into a locker and walking down to the fifteenth floor. However, he notices his shoelace is untied, which he declares an "unsafe alert," but as he ties it, Miss Mush trips over him, and spills a large cauldron of Mushroom Surprise, forging a hole in the fourteenth story that the Three Erics fall in. Myron walks past them, and they call for help, but Myron says he can't help them, because he's too busy keeping the school safe. He walks past Todd, Maurecia, and Dana, who agree he's the least safe safety monitor ever. Maurecia brings up how he waxed the stairs so he could look at his own reflection, and Todd says that at least no one slipped on them, only to be greeted by Mr. Kidswatter doing just that. Dana asks Kidswatter to do something about school safety, but he says he can't do it because he's busy becoming a lion tamer, and to ask Mrs. Jewls instead, who slips down the stairs at just the right time. Maurecia asks Mrs. Jewls to fire Myron, but she states that he was never hired and just showed up as the safety monitor one day, so Maurecia decides to fill the vacant position. Maurecia appears in uniform on the schoolyard, and pulls over Todd, introduces herself as "Officer Mo," and states he is walking too fast. She begins to write him a ticket, but gets distracted by Jenny. Myron appears behind Todd, and crumbles the ticket, stating that he's the only safety monitor, and that Todd can walk as fast or slow as he wants, or alternatively dance. After demonstrating, however, Myron notices Maurecia giving Jenny a ticket for going past the swing limit, and shows up to crumble up the ticket, say Jenny can move as fast on the swings as she wants, and swings her around in a circle. Meanwhile, Mr. Kidswatter is busy lion taming. He attempts to use a whip to scare the lion, but it appears bored. He notes that lion taming seems a lot harder than he thought, and the scene cuts to the hall, where Stephen is carrying a pumpkin. Maurecia tells him that there's no funny business, and Stephen asks what she means before dancing around with the pumpkin a bit. Maurecia laughs for a second, before saying that is precisely what she meant and arresting him. The scene cuts to the Three Erics playing football, but Maurecia claims the ball is too pointy, and gives them all tickets, before doing a touchdown of her own. In the classroom, she spots gum under Joe's desk, and decides to do a gum inspection of everyone's mouths. However, Myron claims that as the school's only safety monitor, that gum is safe and fun. He hands gum to every student in the class, and while Maurecia tries to stop him, he encourages everyone to blow the biggest bubble they can, and while Maurecia tries discouraging it, it's too late. The gum has coated the walls, and everyone is stuck. Myron claims that it's the funnest thing he has ever seen and jumps for joy, crumbled tickets spilling out of his pockets. Maurecia tries to arrest Myron for impersonating a safety officer, but Myron says that she's under arrest for impersonating him, and that he has the better outfit anyway. Meanwhile, Kidswatter is still lion taming, reading that he should never run away, since the lion will think he's a gazelle and will try to eat him. He laughs at this, and starts running around the room. As he runs, he drops the key to the cage, and the lion escapes, and finds a secret passageway. In Mrs. Jewls's class, Maurecia and Myron are still arguing, and Myron tries to hold a contest where everyone cheers to decide who they like more as a safety monitor. Everyone screams at the top of their lungs for help. While Kidswatter is still goofing off in his office, the lion ends up on the other edge of the passageway, which turns out to be the thirtieth floor. The class is still screaming for help, when Todd declares Myron unsafe, and Dana declares Maurecia unfun. Todd and Dana state that it may be better if they work together, but everyone throws everything aside when the lion enters the room. Myron runs away from the lion, but while it's distracted, Maurecia notices his floor wax, and spills it, encouraging Myron to lead the lion over there. Myron leads it onto the floor wax, and Maurecia grabs him out of the way as the lion slips through a secret passageway back into the principal's office, pushing Kidswatter into the cage. The lion declares Kidswatter an amateur, and calls for his chauffeur to bring the limo for him. Back in the class, Maurecia and Myron decide they work well together and decide to team up. They stop a few kids from running in the halls, but Myron encourages them to have fun and dance. Everyone dances, the lion drives off in his limo, and the episode ends. Characters *Myron *Stephen *Mr. Pumpkin *Miss Mush *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Todd *Maurecia *Yodana *Mr. Kidswatter *Mrs. Jewls *Wildlife *Jenny *Lion *Joe *John *Leslie *Elizabeth *Bebe *Rondi *Shari *Harold (debut, mentioned) *Incidental 004 *Incidental 003 *Incidental 008 Transcript Read a transcript for "Safety Monitor" here. Trivia *This is the last episode to be animated with digital ink and paint. Starting with "Be True to Your Elf," the show is animated with Adobe Flash instead. *The end of this episode, with the students stuck to the walls with gum, may be a reference to "Jason." *Strangely, John's gum bubble comes from his shoes. Gallery See a gallery for "Safety Monitor" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes